19 Years Of Facebook
by AryaTyrell
Summary: Filling in the 19 years J.K. skipped over, except... on Facebook! Sequel to "Harry Potter Got a Facebook."
1. Job Hunting

**AHHH! THE SEQUEL IS FINALLY HERE! **

**If you're wondering what I'm going on about, it's that this story, the one you are about to read, is the sequel to my other story "Harry Potter Got a Facebook." So you might want to read that one first. **

**ARE YOU EXCITED? BE EXCITED! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>and **Hermione Granger **are in a relationship.

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Molly Weasley, Parvati Patil, and George Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>Staying at the Burrow for a few weeks with** Ron Weasley **and **Hermione Granger**! :D :D

**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, and Ginny Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter Ron Weasley <strong>Any luck in job hunting? None for me yet, since I never actually graduated Hogwarts...

**Ron Weasley **Well, there's this one bloke at this place called 'Walmart' that'll hire me as a greengrocer, whatever that is.

**Arthur Weasley **Fascinating! Walmart is a Muggle store! You can tell me all about it!

**Molly Weasley **RONALD WEASLEY! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE NOT FOUND A JOB IN THE WIZARDING WORLD YET?

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>I'm dead :(

**Harry Potter **YESSSSSSS.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter Ron Weasley <strong>Ding dong, the Wicked Witch is dead!

**Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>I hate my friends.

**Harry Potter **I love you too, mate!

**Ginny Weasley **HAHAHA. Bromance much?

**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood like this. **

**Ron Weasley **GINNY!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter Ginny Weasley<strong> is just jealous because she wishes she had what me and **Ron Weasley **have.

**Ginny Weasley **Oh yeah, I'm totally jealous of your fantasies.

**Ron Weasley **DUDE. WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING.

**Harry Potter **Don't deny ;)

**Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger Ron Weasley<strong> I had no idea you were into **Harry Potter **like that...

**Molly Weasley **No one expected it, dear.

**Ron Weasley **I'M NOT INTO HIM LIKE THAT!

**Harry Potter **He's still trying to keep it a secret.

**Ginny Weasley likes this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>I am going to kill **Harry Potter. **

**Harry Potter **Looking forward to it! :D

**Ginny Weasley **Can I help?

**Harry Potter **Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!

**Ginny Weasley **I'm jealous of what you and Ron have, remember?

**Ron Weasley Hermione Granger,** you in?

**Hermione Granger **-_-" no.

**Molly Weasley **If you do it, please do it outside. I do not want to have to clean bloodstains off the floor.

**Ron Weasley likes this. **

**Molly Weasley **You liked one of my comments? That was so sweet!

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and George Weasley like this. **

**Ron Weasley **Sigh...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>I'm hiding from **Ron Weasley **and **Ginny Weasley **under the stairs.

**Hermione Granger **Idiot.

**Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>I think I just heard a little girl scream.

**Ginny Weasley **I thought it was one of those high frequency things!

**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, and Arthur Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>I have never felt so violated.

**Hermione Granger **They only broke your glasses...

* * *

><p><strong>Molly Weasley Ron Weasley <strong>I expect you to apologize to **Harry Potter. **

**Harry Potter likes this. **

**Ron Weasley **...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>That was the sweetest, most heartfelt apology I have ever heard from **Ron Weasley**!

**Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley like this. **

**Molly Weasley **I'm glad he said sorry!

**Ron Weasley** I hate you so much, Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>Moral of the story? Get a job.

**Harry Potter **Good luck.

**Ginny Weasley likes this. **


	2. 500 Galleons

**Hermione Granger **is going to kill a certain **Ron Weasley.**

**Harry Potter **Aha! Revenge for last week!

**Ron Weasley **How was I supposed to know that was a... 500 Galleon flute? And you just left it on the couch...

**Ginny Weasley **...and then you went and sat on it.

**Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and George Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>No one has tried to kill me this week! :D

**Hermione Granger **Not yet...

**Ginny Weasley **What she said...

**Ron Weasley **What lovely friends I have.

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood Harry Potter <strong>Daddy wants an interview for the Quibbler! :)

**Ron Weasley **Why?

**Luna Lovegood **Because you're Harry's best friend! Daddy wants a first-hand account. Honestly, Ron, did the Nargles get you again?

**Ron Weasley **Uh, I don't think so...

**Luna Lovegood **So what do you say? Daddy'll pay you, of course.

**Ron Weasley **Done.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley's <strong>funeral is taking place tomorrow. He has now accidentally set fire to Hermione's sheet music. God rest his soul.

**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Molly Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger Ron Weasley <strong>You still owe me a new flute.

**Ron Weasley **Where am I supposed to get 500 Galleons?

**Harry Potter **Uh, hello? Your interview for the Quibbler!

**Ron Weasley **No way. Uh-uh. I'm saving that for a new broomstick.

**Hermione Granger** Boys...

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger is single. <strong>

**Ron Weasley **WHAT!

**Hermione Granger **500 Galleons, please.

**Ron Weasley **No way.

**Harry Potter **Just do it, if you don't do it now then she'll... actually, don't do it.

**Ginny Weasley likes this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>Muahahahaaaa... **Hermione Granger,** you really are a genius.

**Ron Weasley **I'm scared...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in a relationship. <strong>

**Ron Weasley **DOUBLE WHAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>I have never felt so violated.

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and George Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are in a relationship. <strong>

**Ginny Weasley **Jesus, Hermione... player much?

**Hermione Granger **XDDDD I got the money I needed though, so it was worth it.

**Harry Potter **It only took three changes in relationship status.

**Ginny Weasley **...which will never happen again. RIGHT?

**Harry Potter **...


	3. Libraries

**Harry Potter **And I was like, BABY BABY BABY OHHH

**George Weasley **BABY BABY NOOOO

**Ginny Weasley **like, BABY BABY BABY OHHH

**Ron Weasley **THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE

**Draco Malfoy **Stop. O.e

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>Anything new to read?

**Harry Potter **Water for Elephants?

**Ron Weasley **Doctor Who series?

**Harry Potter **The 39 Clues?

**Ron Weasley **Twilight?

**Ginny Weasley **You would suggest that, Ron.

**Harry Potter **Yeah... he's got a seret stash of Twilight stuff under his bed.

**Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger like this. **

**Ron Weasley **Hey!

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>KUNG FU CATS, KUNG FU CATS!

**Harry Potter **lookin' cool in their kung fu hats!

**Ginny Weasley** Hackin' hairballs and evil rats

**Ron Weasley **Here come

**Harry Potter **The Kung

**Ginny Weasley **Fu cats!

**Hermione Granger** How are you 3 not ashamed to be apart of this?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>Going to the library with **Ron Weasley. **:)

**Harry Potter **What force on earth made him want to go to the library?

**Hermione Granger **Me.

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>and **Hermione Granger **checked in at the **London Public Library. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>Oh, dear God... I've never hated books as much as I have now.

**Harry Potter likes this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger Ron Weasley <strong>doesn't seem to know his alphabet.

**Ron Weasley **I thought that was a great book, thank you very much.

**Hermione Granger **It was an ABC book for three year olds.

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>"Who are you?" "What?" "Where am I?" "What?" "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" "What?" Oh, Doctor Who.

**Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Arthur Weasley like this. **

**Ron Weasley **Is the marathon today?

**Harry Potter **Yup.

**Ron Weasley **NOOOOO! Of all days, we pick TODAY to go the library! UGH!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ron Weasley uploaded one new photo: "Hermione in her natural habitat."<strong>**

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and George Weasley like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley Hermione Granger <strong>checked out a total of 27 books today. My arms hurt from carrying them.

**Harry Potter **Was that why Ginny beat you so easily in that arm wrestle?

**Ron Weasley **Shame, that was.


	4. Halloween

**Ron Weasley** Halloween time! I think I'm going as a wizard.

**Harry Potter **So am I! Virtual fist bump!

**Ron Weasley **Yeahhh!

**Hermione Granger **Honestly...

**Ginny Weasley **A bunch of 18 year olds going out on Halloween? SIGN ME UP!

**Ron Weasley and Harry Potter like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Weasley <strong>Don't go near **Molly Weasley **today. She's in one of her moods.

**George Weasley **Because of you?

**Arthur Weasley **I just suggested that we allow Muggle children to come by our house on Halloween...

**Molly Weasley **And risk breaking the Wizarding Secrecy Statute?

**Arthur Weasley **...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>Quidditch today! Potters vs. Weasleys. YOU'RE GOING DOWN! DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!

**Ron Weasley **Pffft whatever :P And how can your team be "Potters"? Isn't it just you?

**Harry Potter **Yeah. And Ginny.

**Ron Weasley **O.O I'm scared now.

**Ginny Weasley **Losers have to clean the winner's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>Muahahahaaa! Time to clean my room, **Ron Weasley**!

**Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter like this. **

**Ron Weasley **Ughhhhh.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter uploaded one new photo: "My new maid, Ron Weasley." <strong>

**Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, and George Weasley like this. **

**Hermione Granger **Too bad he didn't have the outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood <strong>Daddy finished the Crumple-Horned Snorkack costume! :D

**Neville Longbottom likes this.**

**Hermione Granger **Luna. THEY DON'T EXIST!

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longbottom <strong>Going as a Mandrake tonight :)

**Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Pomona Sprout like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley Harry Potter <strong>"Before we go out tonight, let's all take a moment to remember my parents." (30 seconds later) "CANDYYY!"

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley uploaded one new photo: "Two wizards, one Mandrake, one dragon, and one... whatever Hermione is." <strong>

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood like this. **

**Hermione Granger **I was Red Riding Hood!

**Ron Weasley **Ohhhh... I thought you just went out with your red blanket.

**Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood <strong>I think my costume was too accurate... that poor little boy!

**Ron Weasley **Didn't he wet his pants, then run away?

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley like this. **

**Luna Lovegood** I didn't mean it! I'M SORRY LITTLE BOY!

**Ron Weasley **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley uploaded one new photo: "Candy Hangover." <strong>

**Harry Potter **Wow... we all passed out at the same time.

**Ron Weasley **Why is Luna the only one still awake with a lollipop?

**Luna Lovegood **I'm special :)

**Hermione Granger likes this. **


	5. Tampons

**Ron Weasley **Don't go near **Hermione Granger **today. I think she's PMSing or something.

**Hermione Granger **Gee, thanks for telling the whole world about my business.

**Ginny Weasley likes this. **

**Ron Weasley **Anytime.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>There are no tampons in the house. WHY ARE THERE NO TAMPONS?

**Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Molly Weasley like this. **

**Ron Weasley **...What's a tampon?

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger like this. **

**George Weasley **You have so much more to learn, bro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>Just Googled what a tampon was. Ewww.

**Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter uploaded one new photo: "What Ron does when he's on the computer." <strong>

**Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger like this. **

**Molly Weasley **RONALD WEASLEY! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING UP FEMININE HYGIENE PRODUCTS ON THE COMPUTER?

**Harry Potter **He must have just gotten his first period.

**George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>I hate you all.

**Harry Potter **I love you, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>So, **Ron Weasley, **how's your first period going?

**Ron Weasley **O.e

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter Ron Weasley <strong>Good news... I've started too! ;D

**Herimone Granger and George Weasley likes this. **

**Ginny Weasley **e.e

**George Weasley **We should have known...

**Herimone Granger **Harry, be sure to use your own tamps, dont go borrowing Ginny's.

**Ginny Weasley likes this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>Today **Ginny Weasley **sent me out to the market to actually buy my own. You have no idea how many weird looks I got.

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and George Weasley like this. **

**Ron Weasley **It's not every day you see the Boy Who Lived in the 'feminine hygiene' aisle.

**Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley uploaded one new photo: "Look where the Boy Who Lived is today." <strong>

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Dudley Dursley, and 1 other like this. **

**Harry Potter **Ughhh...


	6. In The Muggle Eye

**Harry Potter **Is it just me, or does the guy in 'The Woman in Black' look exactly like me?

**Hermione Granger **Yeah, he kinda does... except without the glasses.

**Ginny Weasley **Harry, that's what you'd look like if you got contacts and didn't shave for a month.

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>WTF? I'm also on Broadway! This is weird...

**Ginny Weasley **"How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying." Nice name.

**Ron Weasley **Undesirable No. 1 on Broadway... what has the world come to?..

**Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy like this. **

**Harry Potter **-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley uploaded one new photo: "Look it's Hermione!" <strong>

**Hermione Granger **That looks nothing like me! She's got a pixie cut!

**Harry Potter **Nyah nyah.

**Luna Lovegood **The Perks of Being a Wallflower! Oh, I do love that one. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>I swear **Lucius Malfoy **is in "Abduction"...

**Ginny Weasley **Really? I was kind of preoccupied with Taylor Lautner...

**Hermione Granger **No remember his fake dad? Now imagine **Lucius Malfoy **with his hair dyed black and cut really short.

**Ginny Weasley **Ahh, you're right! He was pretty snazzy for a Taylor's dad, too...

**Lucius Malfoy **You make me sound old...

**Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>HAHAHAHAHA. **Draco Malfoy **in "RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES."

**Harry Potter **What, was he the ringleader?

**Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley, and Fred Weasley like this. **


End file.
